Technical Field
This invention relates generally to media scheduling, and more particularly to automated scheduling of broadcast content.
Description of Related Art
Music programming for a radio stations has traditionally been performed at the local level (the local radio station). Recent technology using internet connectivity has enabled the music programming to be provided by remote music services that may be available on a subscription basis to the local radio station. Radio stations are sometimes provided the option of obtaining a static schedule of songs from the remote music service, but the songs in the schedule obtained from the remote music source are kept separate from local programming due to difficulty in managing the rights to modify the logs, the Digital Millennium Copyright Act (DMCA) requirements for song play, and complexities in web-based services required to enable the right to make changes to a log.
Because the logs from remote music services are kept separate from the local programming logs, special care must be taken to prevent scheduling songs locally that conflict with songs scheduled by the remote music service. This problem is exacerbated because the music service may not provide information about which songs it has scheduled in a timely manner—the local programming system simply knows that a particular block of time has already been scheduled by the remote music service. It is apparent, therefore, that current techniques and systems used for scheduling radio broadcasts are less than perfect.